


No More Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Chuuta is so done with this bullshit, Chuuta's inner thoughts being more sassy than external chuuta, Comedy, Confessions, F/F, Humor, Kinda fluffy at some point, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not finished yet, Romantic Comedy, Stalking, Truth or Dare, all x chuuta yayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an interrogation disguised as a game of Truth or Dare... ah, you know what? Fuck it.+----+----+----+Pairings: All x Chuuta, VeroNino, Laine x Mimi





	No More Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaRosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRosa/gifts).



> Kinda AU where Gucchi stayed in Shirobori instead of going away.
> 
> Set after Chaser from the Past, but before Vega is revealed to be the spy. So around before the museum episode. 
> 
> Dedicated to the super sweet AlexaRosa, who wanted an All x Chuuta fanfic. Thank you so much for your kind words! <3
> 
> Warning! Mild stalking theme, age difference, and swearing.

Chuuta nervously sat down, following his co-workers who had already claimed their place on the floor. His bedroom’s floor, to be exact. All of them, but mostly Chuuta, were wondering how the hell a game of Truth or Dare can help catch a criminal. Chuuta never played it before, but according to what he witnessed at school, it’s an infinite machine built only to destroy friendships or wreck them further. He doesn’t want to act like a know-it-all, but he’s pretty sure that’s the opposite of what they’re aiming for. He looked beside him at Vega, who seems to be as nervous as he was. They nodded at each other, silently agreeing that Truth or Dare isn’t a good method to interrogate a criminal. Nor was it even a method in the first place. Dr. Love might think so too, but he was wearing his solemn, unreadable expression, so he couldn’t quite tell. Misuzu, Veronica, and Nino were more confused than nervous, but Chuuta is glad that they’re more or less in the same boat.

It was Chief Laine’s idea. ‘Demille’s captain is pretending to be an earthling’, he had told them a few days before, ‘ we don’t have enough proof to get an arrest warrant, and as you all know, earth is not part of the el civilisation, so doing an investigation would be much harder. Disguising an interrogation as an earth game is the easiest way to get the proof we needed’. No one could believe what they were hearing that day. And then they remembered that this was Laine, and they decided that this crazy plan made sense by his standard.

Said man was grinning while talking to Chuuta’s red-haired friend. Gucchi. Oh God, Chuuta already told him not to come. He’d explained that the whole game is just a setup to capture him as soon as he let something slip, but Gucchi just shrugged it off. ‘Or I could get some info on eldlive and my boss would be pleased’, he had said with a smirk,’It’s okay, I’ll make sure they won’t get me’.

  
Chuuta had shook his head.‘I don’t believe you’, he’d said. But he did anyway. There was a part of Gucchi, the part of him that had been the leader of their gang of four during their childhood days, that Chuuta will always trust.

“Okay then, why don’t we start now?”, Laine said, his smile growing wider. Chuuta is starting to feel that the real reason behind this game isn’t to catch Gucchi, but to satisfy the chief’s childish curiosities. He sighed. And to think that he had volunteered for his house to be the scene of this nonsense...

A voice. “ _Chuuta?”_

“Not now Dolugh, we’re in something important”, he answered, ”We’re, uh, playing a _critical_ game of Truth or Dare”.

Dolugh ignored him.“ _Chuuta, who’s the guy with the mask?”_

Chuuta glanced in front of him, right behind Gucchi and at the person Dolugh was talking about. He was hiding under Chuuta’s bed. Must be someone from the special force. Chief Laine had told them that someone from the force will aid them in catching Gucchi, as the redhead’s fighting skills couldn’t be underestimated. There was also the possibility that he will have his underlings around and ready to attack when things are going bad for him, so a reliable back up would be needed. But does he have to hide under there? Won't he get back problems or something?

_“He looks like he’s observing us”_

“More like stalking”

As soon as he said that, the chief spun the bottle on the floor. Chuuta turned his head to the center of their circle, his gaze now fixed on the bottle’s tip. The bottle spun, and spun and stopped, it’s end stopping in front of Veronica.

The twin-tail was surprised for a moment, but quickly smirked at Laine,”Oookay! Come at me, Chie- I mean, Laine!”

“Oh, am I supposed to be asking the question?”

“It’s because you’re the one who spun the bottle, Laine-san”, Misuzu said.

Right, Chuuta thought. He almost forgot that they were undercover. He should make sure to call everyone by their names.

Laine clapped his hand, “Well, I guess there’s that. Truth or Dare, Veronica?”

“Obviously, Dare!”

“Dare?... Hm…”, Laine closed his eyes, trying to put on his best pondering face.

Finally, he opened his eyes and exclaimed, “I dare you to… Kiss Nino!”

Chuuta choked. Well, this kind of dares were to be expected in a normal game of Truth or Dare, but this was an interrogation! For God’s sake, Chief Laine!! Is he just trying to set the mood so Gucchi will let his guard down or is he seriously being a kid at a time like this? Veronica seems to think it was the former, because she turned to his left, pushed Misuzu aside and close the distance between her and Nino.

At this point, even Gucchi was starting to doubt the interrogation.

After a long moment, the two break apart, face flushed. Veronica was smiling while Nino looks like she just wants to dig a hole and hide there forever. No one even bothers to ask if they are or if they will get together, because it was way too obvious that the two is a thing. Chuuta wasn’t sure what to think about it, having virtually no knowledge about homosexuality in the first place. But he decided that his friends’ happiness was far more important than his lack of knowledge.

And plus, he can’t deny the fact that he himself had look at both boys and girls in _that_ way. Dolugh said it’s father complex. Gucchi said it’s embracing the gayness. Chuuta thinks its called ‘Mind your own fucking business, you two’.

Then the bottle was spun again, by Veronica, this time. The tip came to a halt in front of Love.

Before Veronica could ask, Dr. Love spoke, ”Dare”

“Huh”, Veronica scoffed, unhappy at the interruption, “I’d give you a humiliating task, _Love-kun_ , but I’m in a good mood after that awesome kiss”---Nino let out a squeak---”So you know what? Let’s go with something quick and simple. Your phone, show it to us. Pictures, browser history, phone calls, everything”. 

Love, shockingly, actually looks doubtful for a second, but the next second, he pulled a phone from his pocket--wait, he has a phone?---before he could do a thing, Veronica snatched it away.

“Actually, let me do it”, she said, “We won’t want you deleting some stuff, do we?”

She scrolled through the phone, “It’s okay, Love, I’m not going to expose every little thing about you. Just the most intere--Oh”. All of a sudden, Veronica stopped scrolling and her smile twisted into a look of disbelief, before twisting back into a wide grin.

She turned the phone around so that everyone can see what’s on screen.  

 Chuuta held back a scream of pure terror. It was the image gallery, and the whole screen was filled with pictures of him.

Then he remembered that Love is a 500-something-year-old man and he screamed for real.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
